


Literal Legend

by Blxry_fxce



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A thing, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Mutual Masturbation, Party Games, Pining, Spin the Bottle, Total cast gender switch, Voyeurism, if that's like, locker room makeout?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxry_fxce/pseuds/Blxry_fxce
Summary: Steph Harrington had decided early on in the night that she was going to get absolutely blackout drunk at this party. If she couldn’t enjoy the company, she could certainly enjoy the alcohol. She had not taken a single step in this house without some type of drink in her hand since the second she got here, and she wasn’t looking to change that. So fucking what, if everyone at this lame ass party didn’t give a shit about her anymore. She gave even less of a shit about them.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. 3 Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I starting writing this at like, 10 at night while I was on the phone with my best friend literally not saying anything just like, breathing into a microphone, and it is now midnight and I'm tired so like, here's this. I was gonna do it in like, one part but I'm impatient so it's going to be more than one part lol. 
> 
> Also, chapter title is 3 Musketeers by ppcocaine because that song lives in my head 24/7 rent free. The title of the whole thing is for the ayesha erotica song.
> 
> This is not the best thing I've ever done, but it's also not the worst. I've never written any lesbian fics before but I read a fem harringrove the other day and I'm now obsessed so like, this.
> 
> This has a playlist now! Lol it's not like super relevant or anything but it's full of songs I listened to when I wrote it so the music kinda like, infiltrated the vibe? Ahah you can check it out if you want to 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zwbmSam5Goz7PX0PZLlj9

Steph Harrington had decided early on in the night that she was going to get absolutely blackout drunk at this party. If she couldn’t enjoy the company, she could certainly enjoy the alcohol. She had not taken a single step in this house without some type of drink in her hand since the second she got here, and she wasn’t looking to change that. So fucking what, if everyone at this lame ass party didn’t give a shit about her anymore. She gave even less of a shit about them.

It wasn’t until 1 a.m. that Steph started to wonder why she’d even come here in the first place. Ever since Billie Hargrove rode into town in her dumb fucking Camaro blasting dumb fucking rock music Steph had barely been acknowledged here. Tammy had made it very clear at that Halloween party that Billie was the new queen of Hawkins High, and to be perfectly honest, Steph could literally not give any less of a shit about it. She had bigger things to worry about.

On the list of those bigger things would be her cup which is currently empty. That’s obviously an issue. Steph wanders into the kitchen, Kismet pounding obnoxiously loud throughout the house as she gives up all pretenses and fills her plastic cup full of straight vodka. She’s pretty sure if she turned her head far enough to the right she’d see Nathan Wheeler with his new girlfriend looking at her with big sad doe eyes. Fuck him. If he wanted to cheat on her with Jennifer Byers he wouldn’t be getting any sympathy from her when he feels guilty about it. She drains half the cup in one go.

Steph must lose track of what’s going on around her for a while because the next thing she knows the sun is closer to rising than it is to setting and she’s with a group of highschoolers in a loose circle. There’s a bottle spinning on the ground. Steph knows at this point she should definitely go home and that she really doesn’t want to play spin the bottle with these assholes, but at the same time there’s nothing stopping her from staying. So, it’s settled, and she’s not getting up until she’s dragged out. 

Finally sobering up a little bit she looks around the room. Everyone but those gathered on the ground have left at this point. Steph thinks she’s probably been here way longer than she intended to. Tammy and her boyfriend Carson are sitting off to her left somewhere, but she’s not motivated enough to turn her head to catch a glimpse of them. Billie sits directly across from Steph. She can’t help but notice how good the other girls looks tonight-- or maybe this morning at this point. Doesn’t matter. She came in shorts so small and so ripped that Steph was pretty sure she could see the lace edge of her red thongs as she sat crossed legged on the ground. She has an oxblood red button down shirt on, open enough you can see the entirety of her black lace bra. Steph takes a moment to be jealous of the fact that she doesn’t need the assistance of a push-up bra like Steph always uses. Fuck biology and and fuck Billie for getting all the good genes.

Someone yelling yanks Steph out of her idle jealousy. Make you feel pretty by lovelytheband pulses through the room, not quite loud enough to give her a headache but close to. Her cup is empty again. Scratch that, her cup is completely gone. Where did her cup go? Steph decides she doesn’t want to devote any more brain power to that question.

Finally, turning her attention to the game, she sees two sophomores getting frisky under the guise of the game.  _ Gross, _ she can’t help but think to herself as his hands wander just past the line of indecent up her skirt. They quickly move upstairs to the hollers of other wasted teenagers. Steph can barely manage an eye roll. She idly watches Billie spin next, it lands on a junior girl Steph has history with, she thinks her name might be Katie. That’s another thing, the amount of girls in the circle heavily outweighs the amount of guys. Apparently the chicks of Hawkins High are desperate enough for it they’ll play spin the bottle just to makeout with eachother. Steph supposes she can’t judge them, after all she’s here as well. 

When Steph finally emerges from her thoughts, Billie and Katie are finally parting. Billie’s hands draped over her thigh and her lower back while Katie’s got hers fisted in Billie’s hair. Steph wonders what it’d feel like to have her hands buried in those golden curls; to have those tanned hands on her thighs, just starting to push up the edge of her already too short skirt. Immediately thereafter Steph wonders why she would even think about that in the first place. She doesn’t have time to think about it after that because the next thing she knows the bottle is pointing at her and a senior on the volleyball team is crawling over and smashing their lips together. There’s no finesse, they’re both drunk and the kiss is all teeth and tongues. Steph thinks it feels a little bit like fighting. She thanks a god she doesn’t believe in that the girl doesn’t have braces. 

It’s not the first time Steph’s ever kissed a girl, she’s been to way too many of these parties and played this game way too many times for that to be the case. However, she thinks this might be the first time Billie’s watched her kiss another girl considering the way that she can see her watching out of the corner of her eye. She looks undeniably turned on, which doesn’t make any sense. Billie and Steph have always hated each other. That’s just been how it is since she first got here. It must be the other girl, Steph decides. Yes, that’s it. Billie’s into the volleyball chick. Steph slides her hand up the girl’s side, gliding over bare skin and cotton until she reaches her neck. Steph wraps her hand around the back of her neck as she manhandles the other girl into a better position, taking control over the kiss. She looks straight into Billie’s eyes as she tugs on her hair a little more. The girl lets out a borderline indecent moan. Billie’s eyes flame with an emotion akin to jealousy. When Steph pulls back, the other girl’s eyes are glazed over and she’s not subtle about the way she rubs her jean covered thighs together as she sits back down.

Steph gets lost in the game for a while. She thinks it’s been way too long for them to still be playing the dumb game but she doesn’t question it. Things don’t get interesting enough for her to put her full thought into anything until Billie’s turn comes up again and Steph watches the bottle slowly spin itself out until the neck is facing Steph. She raises an eyebrow at Billie. 

Billie’s in her personal space before Steph can even blink, she barely manages a lazy smile before Billie’s pulling her close and whispering in her ear, “Hey pretty girl,” Billie seals her lips around her left earlobe, encasing the two delicate diamond studs there in wet heat. Steph’s eyes roll back at the feeling. Billie pulls off her ear, and drags her tongue across Steph’s jawline all the way over to her lips. It’s gross but also kind of hot. Billie kisses a lot like how she does everything else in life, aggressively. Steph feels like her lips are gonna start bleeding from the pressure of Billie’s teeth. She doesn’t actually taste copper until Billie’s bites down on her bottom lip viciously hard, tearing the skin on purpose. The sting of the cut isn’t enough to make her give a shit, especially not when Billie pulls Steph’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucks until the split clots. When Billie pulls away her hair’s sticking up from Steph pulling it and there’s still a bit of blood on her bottom lip. Steph reaches out instinctively to wipe the blood off her mouth with her thumb. Before she can think about it anymore, she sucks her thumb into her open mouth, swirling her thumb around the tip of the finger until she’s cleaned the blood off. She hears people around her cursing and only then does she remember she’s in a room full of people.

She isn’t very concerned about maintaining the innocence of anyone else in the room though. More than one couple have their hands shoved down each other’s pants after the show they got. Steph thinks Tammy and Carson might be having full on sex right now, which is very on brand for them at least. Steph let’s her head lull back as 3 Musketeers plays so loud she can feel it in her solar plexus. She thinks she can make out the glow of the first ray of sun hitting the living room window. She’s definitely stayed out way longer than she intended to. She doesn’t even feel drunk anymore, which is just a depressing thought. She wonders if you can have a hangover if you never want to sleep as her brain pulses in time with her heartbeat. 

Steph has no idea how long she stayed laying on the floor of Lisa’s house, but she knows when she finally makes it back to her house that she could really use some fried eggs, and she really regrets leaving the house at all yesterday


	2. Vroom Vroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title name from the song lol
> 
> short chapter because I really really actually have to go to sleep now.

Steph doesn’t even think about the fact that she kissed Billie and that it was honestly one of the hottest things that has ever happened to her until she gets to school on Monday, at which point she has an ‘oh shit, oh my god, what the fuck did I do?!’ moment. After that, she tries not to think about it at all. She was drunk and she can’t take it back now. Besides, getting wasted and making out with someone at a party isn’t anything new, it’s just the person who she made out with that’s new. Doesn’t do her any good to fixate on it.

She goes about her day as usual. She stares out the window all her English class, puts her head down in math, and plays music during history loud enough that her teacher had no hope of getting her attention. 

It isn’t until basketball practice that she actually has to face Billie. She’s the same she always is, guarding her like a total fucking bitch until eventually Steph gets annoyed enough and ‘accidentally’ elbows her in the ribs hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She stays a step or two back after that. 

By the end of practice Steph is annoyed, exhausted and just wants to go home. Which, of course, doesn’t happen. The coach calls her over to him, and starts going off on a rant about how she isn’t doing as well as she used to, and how if her grades drop anymore she’s going to be dropped from the team. She has half a mind to quit the team right then and there. She doesn’t even really like basketball. She just plays because her dad always wished he’d had a son and this is the most masculine sport she could think of. Coach can tell she’s not listening to him. The vein in his forehead seems to throb more than usual. He dismisses her.

Steph’s sure she’s going to be the last one in the locker room, after all, the coach yelled at her for 20 minutes. When she opened the heavy locker room doors though, she could hear one of the showers still going and she felt the sickly sweet suffocating fog covering the room. She shrugged it off and started changing. She didn’t see the point in showering in the locker room when she had a perfectly fine shower at home, so she just stripped off her damp gym shirt and shorts. She didn’t notice the shower turning off until she’d already pulled the soaked Nike sports bra off. 

“You really can’t keep your clothes on around me can you, pretty girl?” drawled a low voice from behind Steph, making her jump just a little bit.

“Jesus Christ, Hargrove, it’s a locker room. You know, the place where you change your fucking clothes?” Steph says, annoyed, while she pulls the straps of her bra over her shoulders. “Besides if there’s one of us that can’t keep their clothes on it's obviously you. You’re not even wearing a towel for shits sake.” 

Billie just laughs lowly as she keeps walking towards Steph, pinning her against the lockers, “Somethin’ tells me you don’t actually mind, princess,” she says as she rubs her nose along Steph’s jaw line. Steph can’t help but tilt her head back, stretching out her neck. She didn’t expect Billie to lean down and sink her teeth harshly into the skin above Steph’s collar bone. She sees stars for a second as waves of white hot pleasure crash through her before she can get back to her senses again.

“What the shit, Hargrove?” Steph asks as she shoves at Billie’s shoulders. She pulls away from the dark red mark on Steph’s neck with a triumphant grin. 

“Hmmm, does that do it for you, baby girl? I think it does. Yeah, I think you’re just a little slut that likes it when it hurts, huh baby?” Billie asks, dragging her lips across the thin skin on Steph’s neck. “You wanna feel a little teeth? Wanna get your hair pulled?” Billie leans in until she’s whispering in Steph’s ear, “Wanna get slapped around a little when you’re bouncing on daddy’s cock?”

Humiliation runs down Steph’s spine before she could think about it. So what if she likes it to sting a little, if she likes the burn. Also, so what if she called that senior daddy when he fucked her when she was a sophomore. She’s willing to try anything once, and someone told her chicks with daddy issues are hot. She doesn’t need to defend herself. 

She snaps back down to earth the second Billie’s lips meets hers. Billie’s lips are slightly chapped from the cold weather. She thinks kissing Billie sober is even better than when she’s drunk as Billie runs her tongue along her teeth. Steph’s hands slide up Billie’s sides coming up to cup her full breasts, rolling her pink nipples with careful fingers. Billie moans open mouthed. Steph pulls away just enough to start mouthing down Billie’s neck, not stopping until he reaches her hands on Billie’s overheated skin. She sucks a dark bruise onto Billie’s skin.

“Fuck baby, you’ve got such nice tits,” Steph mutters, barely loud enough to hear over the sound of blood roaring in her ears, but loud enough to be heard considering Billie’s loud whine. 

Steph’s about to drop to her knees when she hears fists banging loudly on the door, “C’mon ladies, gotta lock up the locker room. Go do your hair at your house, not in my locker room!” The coach’s voice echoes along the brick walls, making the two jump apart like they’d been burned. Steph finishes dressing silently and leaves as quickly as she can without making eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a thing? Should I keep doing this? lol idk tell me what you guys think abt it
> 
> <3


	3. Daddy AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title as in the song by Slayyyter. This chapter makes it really clear that I listened to that song one too many times during this process. 
> 
> A fun thing you can do is during various parts of this chapter think about the fact that I wrote this while I was face timing my best friend and she had absolutely no idea what I was writing about. 
> 
> No beta because my hubris is too great to allow me to ask someone to look over anything I do.

Steph spends the rest of the week trying not to think about Billie. This goes about as well as one could imagine. She sees Billie everywhere she goes somehow, despite them not sharing a single class. Apparently Billie’s smart enough to be in the advanced classes, Steph can’t imagine anything harder than the shit she’s already trying to learn. Billie’s somehow even more touchy with Steph in practice than she used to be, which is impressive. Steph ends up with Billie’s body constantly pressed along the length of her spine. For a non contact sport, Billie manages to fit a truly astronomical amount of contact in.

By the time that Steph gets home every night she’s totally worked up, in more ways than one. She’s angry that Billie won’t leave her alone. She doesn’t understand why Billie keeps side eyeing her in the showers, and making little remarks that once could’ve passed for ‘friendly teasing’ if they hadn’t already been way passed that point. The thing that Steph truly understands the least about all of this, is why she isn’t actually annoyed by all of Billie’s attention like she used to be. 

Now, it’s like Steph wants that attention; thrives off of it. She likes the feeling of Billie’s eyes on her as she pulls her sweaty tank top over her head after a long practice. The little hitch in Billie’s breath when Steph bends over to tie her shoes, or Billie’s eyes following the exaggerated sway of Steph’s hips as she walks to her BMW. 

She tries to get herself off, thinking she’s just really desperate for it now. It had been a while since she hooked up with someone after all. Everytime she starts to trace her hands down her body though, she can’t help but imagine it was Billie’s hands sliding up the smooth plane of her stomach, cupping her little A cup tits in her palms and squeezing just on this side of too hard. Digging her fingers into Steph’s hips hard enough to bruise, teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs until she’s panting, restless and writhing. Steph barely has to even tease around her clit before she’s coming just thinking about what Billie would do to her, the whole world going intense white around her.

Steph slams her head back onto her pillow as she feels herself slowly coming down. The ceiling idly spins in circles as Rules by Doja Cat plays through Steph’s stereo. Eventually, once her brains calmed down enough to actually think anything, she feels guilty. She did just jack off thinking about Billie after all, something told her Billie wouldn’t actually be upset about that though. She wonders if she might be totally fucked and actually falling for Billie fucking Hargrove. 

So, Steph does what anyone else would do in the situation, and ignores her feelings completely. Thinks that maybe she can just gal pal her way out, and befriend Billie instead of fucking her. Steph really doesn’t have the brain power to hook up with Billie because then she’d have to actually confront the warm feeling blossoming in her chest every time she sees Billie in the hallway. 

The next time that Steph crosses paths with Billie she doesn’t shy away from eye contact like she usually does. She meets Billie’s gaze full on, even throws in a little quirk of a smile just to throw the other girl off. Steph isn’t sure whether or not it works, but Billie does raise one of her eyebrows as she walks by. 

Steph also stops shying away from conversation with Billie, meets her jab for jab on the court and endures the awkward locker room shower talk. Steph can see Billie walking over to her as she runs water through her hair out of the corner of her eye; Tammy an ever present tag along behind her. Billie’s eyes try to keep themselves rooted on Steph’s head, but they keep flicking down to her bare back. Steph walks out of the showers before Tammy can say anything that really pisses Steph off. 

Steph tries her hardest to keep interactions with Billie down to a minimum throughout the course of the week. She’s made up her mind to be polite yet distant around the other girl, and she plans to actually follow through this time. So, she minds her own business, and on Sunday night she goes out to the dinner 10 minutes away from the obnoxiously large Harrington house to get a burger at midnight. The staff obviously aren’t thrilled to see her so late, but they don’t mention anything as long as she quietly minds her own business and eats quickly. By 12:30 she’s on her way back to the Harrington residence.

That is, of course until she sees someone limping down the side of the road. Steph can tell just by the hair that it’s Billie Hargrove. She wants so badly to just keep going on her way and not acknowledge the other girl, however it’s the middle of March and Billie’s got nothing on but a tank top and some shorts. The girl has to be freezing in the cold that’s still lingering around. She pulls over for her.

“Hey Hargrove, need a ride?” She hollers out the open window.

“Fuck off, Harrington. I don’t need shit,” Billie says marching on down the sidewalk.

“C’mon Hargrove, it’s fuckin’ freezing out. Don’t be a bitch just let me give you a ride home or some shit,” Steph says, her car slowly rolling down the road. “I can see you shivering from all the way over here. Just get in the car, Hargrove.”

Billie pauses, obviously considering her options. Finally, she huffs and walks over to the car, yanking the door open and plopping down on to the seat like she owns it. “I’m not goin’ home,” She states, finally turning to look Steph fully in the eyes. She’s got blood running down the side of her head from a cut above her eyebrow, and blood caked from her nose all the way to her chin. Steph wonders if it’s broken.

“Alright,” She says, trying to keep her tone calming. “Wanna come to mine then? Warm up, clean up, take shower.” Billie just nods her head.

The five minutes back to Steph’s house are awkward, Audi A4 by Missio playing softly being the only thing breaking up the silence. By the time she pulls into the driveway she wants to take back the whole offer and just go to bed, but it’s too late for that. They climb out of the car and walk into the house. Steph only drops her house keys once, so she’ll take that as a win. 

“Take your shoes off,” Steph says pointing at the mat on the ground, Billie complies easily. “Bathroom’s down that hallway if you wanna start getting the blood off. The white wash clothes are the nice ones my mom imported, so use those ones if at all possible. Wouldn’t be right to waste a chance to piss her off. I’ll grab you some clothes so you can take a shower.”

By the time Steph gets up to her room her head’s spinning a little bit. Billie Hargrove is in her house. The same Billie Hargrove that she hasn’t been able to get out of her head. Good lord, Steph really has fucked up. She grabs a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that are a little too big on her. She wonders if it’s weirder to give Billie a pair of her underwear to change into or not to. She throws a dark blue thong in just for good measure. Billie always has looked good in dark blue.

When Steph gets back downstairs to the bathroom, Billie’s just finishing cleaning the blood off her face. She’d used the white wash clothes Steph had encouraged her to use. “Is it broken?” Steph asks, vaguely pointing towards Billie’s nose.

“Nah, just bloody. Bet I’ll probably have a pretty nice bruise soon enough though,” Billie answers, turning to face Steph. 

Steph walks closer, putting the clothes down next to the sink, “Alright, towels are in that cupboard. I guess I’ll just like, leave ya to it?” she says, starting to turn towards the door.

“Wait,” Billie bursts out suddenly, grabbing Stephs arm to keep her in place. “Would you- do you mind staying. In here. With me?” The other girl suddenly looks a little less sure of herself, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking down. All Steph can do is nod dumbly. Billie shoots her a thankful look as she starts the shower. Steph tries to avert her eyes as Billie shamelessly strips out of her clothes, but she can’t help her eyes from getting drawn to the lacy red bra the other girl wore. Steph supposes red also looks really good on her. 

Steph snaps her eyes back up to Billie’s as she hears the other girl’s sharp intake of breath, she’d been caught staring. Billie doesn’t say anything, but the blue of her eyes is slowly being swallowed by black pupils. She maintains eye contact as she unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the ground away from her body. Steph can feel her teeth sinking into her bottom lip without her meaning them to. 

Billie’s eyes never leave hers as she trails her hands up her ribs before coming to rest on her full breasts. Slowly kneading the feeling back into her skin, Billie finally closes her eyes and tilts her head back with a content sigh. Abruptly Billie’s hands change course, reaching for the button on her jean shorts. She peels the daisy dukes down her long legs, and Steph’s eyes nearly roll back into her head when she realizes that Billie isn’t wearing anything underneath. Jesus Christ, why is that so hot?

Billie’s got a predatory smirk on her face as she slowly opens the clear glass shower door, slipping inside to the steaming water. Steph sits down on the counter. If you asked Steph what they talked about during the duration of that shower, she would genuinely not be able to tell you. Her mind too caught up in being able to unabashedly stare at Billie as she works Steph’s shampoo through her hair. She’s probably the hottest person Steph has ever laid eyes on.

They both know Steph is staring. Neither of them really have a problem with that though. Billie is definitely enjoying the attention at least. She starts to really play it up. Moans when she runs her fingers through her hair and pulls just right. Skates fingers across her lips, into her mouth, lolls her tongue out against them. Her free hand comes up, fingers tracing circles around her nipple as she arches her back up into her own hands. Steph unconsciously flexes her thighs and shifts on the edge of the counter. Billie meets Steph’s eyes as she finally pulls the fingers out of her mouth and slips them down her body. Steph can’t see Billie actually pushing her fingers inside of herself from this angle but she can tell by the way that Billie’s eyebrows furrow before all her hard edges melt as she relaxes into a deep moan. Steph lets out a little whine as she grinds her hips down on the table a little faster.

“Fuck baby girl, so desperate for me you’d hump a table? I’m flattered,” Billie says around a moan.

“Fuck Billie, need you,” She whines out desperately.

“Yeah, look at you,” Billie groans, the sharp jerks of her shoulder tells Steph she’s speeding up. “Such a little fuckin’ slut for it, princess.”

A sharp spike of arousal runs through Steph at Billie’s words, she can’t contain the moan that spills out of her mouth at Billie’s words. Steph finally can’t stand it anymore, undoing the button on her jeans and yanking down the zipper. She’s still rolling her hips against the counter desperately when she finally shoves her hand down her pants, her fingers immediately rubbing on her clit. Just barely too fast and too hard, just how she likes it, so everything hurts a little bit. She’s panting within seconds.

“Fuck baby, look at you! Got your hand down your pants, gettin’ off to me all pretty. Got the prettiest little noises. You like when I call you slut? That get ya all hot and bothered? Wanna be daddy’s little slut?” Billie looked like she wasn’t even thinking about the words spilling out of her mouth. Just letting them pour out. The only thing Steph could say was little punched out ‘fuck’s and ‘please’. 

“Poor thing. No one’s takin’ care of ya like you need. C’mon pretty girl, I’ll take care of ya. I’ll be your daddy.” Billie was really getting off on this, and the thought alone made Steph’s eyes roll back in her head and her hips stutter against her hand. “Gonna come for me baby? C’mon sugar, show daddy that pretty O face.”

“Fuck, daddy oh my god!” Steph yelled out as she came all over her fingers. The world felt like it stopped turning for a second as she slumped back against the mirror, eye hazy and unfocused.

By the time she finally tunes back to her body, Billie is out of the shower. She’s got Steph’s thong on and is in the process of pulling the white tank top on sans bra. The image alone makes Steph whine out a little bit.

“Hey princess, that was kinda fun not gonna lie. You’re so much more fun to be around when you aren’t around those prissy little friends of yours. Seriously. Nathan Wheeler? What’d you ever see in him?” Billie asks as she walks closer, standing between Steph’s spread legs.

“Right now? I’ve got no fucking clue,” she says before pulling the other girl in for a surprisingly chaste kiss. “Wanna stay the night?” 

“Sure, baby girl,” Billie murmurs against her lips. Steph grabs her by the hand and drags her upstairs. Billie-- thankfully, keeps her mouth shut about the wall paper Steph’s mom had put up without asking her. Steph quickly strips out of her jeans and soaked underwear, switching them out for a pair of Nike running shorts. Billie is watching her from her spot lounging on Steph’s bed.

The second that Steph is close enough for her to reach, she’s wrapping her arms around her and pulling the taller girl down to the bed on top of her. Steph pretends she doesn’t let out a squeal. Billie hides her grin in the warm skin on her neck. Steph doesn’t think about anything other than the feel of Billie’s overheated skin against hers as she finally presses her lips against Billie’s in a long overdue kiss. She tries not to think about what’s going to happen on Monday when they go back to school, and tries not to wonder about why Billie’s being so sweet with her right now. She tries to just enjoy the feeling of Billie’s tongue lazily pressed against hers as the night quietly rides on. Everything else is an issue for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I kinda vibe with this story. I'm kinda into it. Kinda like fem Billie calling herself daddy. Not sure if anyone else likes that tho so like, tell me if u want that or not? 
> 
> Idk how long I'm gonna continue this. I have no idea what the end goal of this fic is, literally all the thought I put into this was a spin the bottle fic. So like, tell me what y'all wanna see?
> 
> <3


	4. Assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the song by Mommy Long Legs bc I just posted a thirst trap typa post on my insta to that song bc I'm damaged and I thought to myself 'I haven't texted any assholes who just want me for my body lately. Wonder how I could fix that?" 
> 
> Short chapter (I know they're all short chapters, I just post however much I write in a night while I face time my best friend don't come for me)
> 
> I made another little oneshot called Horsecock Harrington if u wanna vibe to that rn. It's not fem but it is cringey.
> 
> love u. yes u specifically.

When Steph wakes up on Monday morning, she’s alone. If it wasn’t for the image of Billie in her shower, calling herself daddy burned into her brain she probably wouldn’t have believed last night even really happened. As it is, she still barely believed that it was real. That shit doesn’t just happen. 

She tries not to think about it as she makes herself breakfast. Well, if three strawberries by themselves count as breakfast at least. She’s too tired to make anything more strenuous than that. She can’t help but let her mind wander back to Billie though. Why did she leave without saying anything this morning? Did she regret it? Steph really hopes she didn’t regret it, because honestly, that was probably the hottest thing that has ever happened to Steph. 

Throughout the course of her morning classes she finds her thoughts constantly straying towards the blonde girl. She also finds herself unconsciously trying to seek the other girl out, which doesn’t make sense because Steph knows damn well that she doesn’t have any classes with her. So, why then is she so dead set on flicking her eyes around the room every few seconds as if she’s suddenly going to be there. As if Steph missed her sitting in the chair in front of her or something.

In English class, her teacher can tell that she’s not paying attention, which isn’t a new thing, however she apparently wants to make an issue about it today. She calls Steph out in front of the whole class for not paying attention. Makes her read the next 10 paragraphs of the Edgar Allen Poe story that the class is reading aloud. Steph stumbles through the whole thing red faced, and the second that she’s done reading puts her head down, vowing to never think a nice thought about that bitch of a teacher ever again. 

By the time lunch rolls around, Steph’s day has only gotten worse. Her history teacher called on her to do a presentation that Steph didn’t even know was assigned. Her economics teacher told the class that they had to do a group video project, which really fucking sucks because Steph doesn’t actually have any friends in that class. So, she does what any rational person would do, and stops to buy a Red Bull and two 5 hour energies on her way to the cafeteria.

When Steph slams her stuff onto the table in front of Nathan and Jennifer the conversation comes to a screeching halt. Steph doesn’t have enough brain power to wonder if they were talking about her. She pulls out her water bottle and starts dumping the energy drinks in without saying a single word. Jennifer quietly stands up and speed walks away from the table. 

“Are you okay, Steph?” Nathan asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Steph drinks half off the concoction in one go after vigorously shaking the bottle, “Peachy fucking keen, Nate. Thanks so much for asking.”

“Seriously Steph, I know we’re not dating anymore but you can still talk to me!” Nathan says, looking at her with his big puppy eyes.

Jennifer makes her presence known at this point, thrusting a plain hot dog bun into Steph’s hands, “Eat that. You’re gonna have a headache from hell no matter what but the bread will soak it up and make you want to throw up less,” she says wisely.

“You’re my new favorite, Jen,” Steph says with an exaggerated nod.

“I don’t think you’re gonna be saying that in 3 hours when you feel like you’re gonna die. I think you’re probably just gonna pissed that we let you drink that shit again in the first place. You know you feel like shit every time you drink it right? Why do you keep doing this to yourself?” Nathan asks, asking a hundred questions a second in that way that he’s perfected.

“I mean, I already felt like shit. At least this way I’m less tired and more entertained. Plus I swear to god I hallucinate every time that I drink this. It’s like LSD but five dollars and legal,” Steph says matter of factly. 

“One of these days I think your heart is just gonna straight up explode,” Jennifer looks at her like she’s fascinated that Steph is still alive at this point.

“Dude no, if my heart was gonna give out it woulda been on that day I drank 5 Red Bulls in 40 minutes. I’ve never seen a teacher look at me with such honest to god fear in his eyes before. My raw power in that moment was truly astronomical.”

Nathan spent the rest of lunch staring at Steph with a truly concerned look on her face. Which like, understandable. Steph doesn’t have it in her to pretend that everything’s fine right now. She’s really fucking annoyed with pretty much everyone at the moment and all she wants to do is get drunk so she doesn’t have to think about her problems. 

This exact thought is what leads to her getting ready to go to Lindsay’s party at 9 that night. She’d seen Billie during practice, and the blonde had completely ignored her. She went from constantly being plastered on Steph’s back to not even looking in her direction, and honestly it was kind of fucking with Steph’s head. Steph left the locker room without even showering because she just wanted to get the fuck out of there. 

When 9 o’clock rolled around Steph did her hair and makeup and got changed into a skirt that was so short it was almost indecent. She didn’t give a fuck. The shorter the better at this point. Maybe it’d get her laid and she could stop thinking about Billie all the damn time. Steph was doing shots the second she walked in the door. Tonight she was going to stop giving a fuck about everyone.

Which naturally is how Steph ends up halfway sober again at 3 a.m. while a huge game of truth or dare goes on around her. The whole thing is very reminiscent of the night that Steph and Billie first kissed. She tries not to think about it. 

Her eyes lazily drift over to Billie who’s sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the couch. She’s wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that makes her look fucking amazing of course, because why wouldn’t she when Steph is trying to get over her feelings for her. Billie’s also sitting with her legs bowed apart in front of her, which affords Steph a perfect view up her skirt. She tries not to look at the blue lace thong that Billie apparently never took off. 

She vaguely hears someone dare Lexi to ‘give Matt head, but like, all sloppy like a slut’ and rolls her eyes. So tonight is one of those nights then. She should’ve assumed truth or dare is for when you wanna watch someone have sex but then never bring it up again because everyone reveals just enough to everyone else that no one wants to talk about what happened during the game for fear of something they did/said coming back to bite them in the ass. 

The game goes on like that for a while, Tammy and Carson end up having full, messy, gross sex on the carpet again. Steph vaguely thinks they probably just get off on having sex while other people are around, because this is starting to get ridiculous otherwise. 

The second that Jake gets dared to suck Elijah’s dick, Steph tunes back in. Apparently the night is  _ really  _ getting into full swing now. Steph spends about 5 minutes making out with a girl who sit two rows in front of her in history class, and gives football player Michael a handjob for a dare. She vaguely thinks she might have seen something like jealousy spark in Billie’s eyes. Tries not to linger on the idea.

Everything’s going fine until a sentence from the mouth of Jeremy, a senior on the baseball team, knocks Steph sideways and all the way fucking sober. He says, “Steph, I dare you to go down on Billie Hargrove!” and his buddies all cheer and pat his back. He looks fucking triumphant, like he didn’t just dig Steph’s poor sanity a fucking grave. But when Billie looks up at her she knows she can’t say no to the dare. So she crawls on her hands and knees over to the blonde girl, pulling her up to lay on the couch with her hips off the edge instead. 

She slowly places teasing kisses up her thighs, teasing the sensitive skin until the other girl is panting from the attention. When Steph finally drags her hand up Billie’s skirt, the lace is completely soaked through as Steph trails fingers over it. Billie bites her bottom lip to stifle any sound she makes. Steph leans in and presses her tongue flat against Billie through the thin lace. The scent of pure Billie is intoxifying, makes her feel light headed as she pushes the lace to the side so she can get to Billie. 

She licks the flat of her tongue along her from opening to her clit. She runs her tongue in tight, little circles around her clit until she could hear Billie let out a desperate sound above her. She finally latched on to her clit, sucking the little bud of nerves into her mouth as Billie’s hands fist in Steph’s already tangled hair. They both moan at the feeling. Steph thinks her eyes roll back into her head a little at how Billie’s thighs shake around her head when she slowly plunges two fingers into her wet heat. Billie makes desperate little keening sounds as Steph ghosts her fingers over her g spot. Steph can feel Billie really squeeze her legs around Steph’s head when she plunges her tongue in along with her fingers as they rub along the rough textured skin inside her, nose bumping against her clit. Billie is all Steph can see, smell, feel, everything around her is Billie. The other girl is overwhelming her senses and it’s so good Steph could cry about it.

When Billie comes, she coats Steph’s face. Right under her nose all the way down her chin is absolutely covered in fluid. When Steph finally pulls her head out from under Billie’s skirt, the blonde’s eyes roll back at the sight of her. At this point, everyone who is actually having sex in the room is jacking off. Steph feels a bit like a porn star with all the people watching her. She can’t complain, kind of likes it actually. She licks her lips for show.

So maybe she didn’t end up forgetting about Billie at this party like she wanted to. However, she got to go down on her which honestly is way better. Now she knows what Billie sounds like, what she tastes like. She thinks she might be a little bit obsessed with the blue eyes girl. Maybe that’s not such a bad thing after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all of you to know that the Red Bull things are all things from personal experience. I genuinely started hallucinating in the middle of english class with the 5 hour energies drink. And I put the fear of god into my gov teacher after he watched me chug 5 Red Bulls back to back. He never fully looked me in the eyes again after that point. I established I was the alpha and no one in that room ever fucking forgot.
> 
> Anyways sorry if this sucks I pretty much just write whatever I would find appealing but like, much shittier than anyone else would.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, tell me things in the comments? lol you can literally straight up say 'this sucks' if that's what your vibe is rn. 
> 
> Tell me how to make this better?
> 
> Also I'm sorry I don't know how to do dialogue and I especially don't know how to do dialogue without anyone saying the word fuck.
> 
> <3


End file.
